


A New Life

by IantojJackh



Series: Life Series [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sequel to <a href="http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/1603.html">Fighting For Life</a> Ianto reacts to the news of Jack's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Title:** A New Life  
  
 **Author:**[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Ianto/Jack and Rhiannon and Mica make a small appearance  
  
 **Spoilers:** Everything Changes  
  
 **Warnings:**  m-preg, m/m relationship (is this necessary with Torchwood)  
  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Summary:**   Sequel to [Fighting For Life](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/1603.html) Ianto reacts to the news of Jack's pregnancy.

  
  


** A New Life **

“What?” Ianto finally spoke after a long moment and sounded like he swallowed a frog. He vaguely remembered Jack making a joke about pregnancy during the fight before the explosion, but the exact nature of the fight was not clear. Most of the night was a blank except for a few flashes here and there.

  
  
“A daughter? You know what that is, right?” Jack thought this was not the best time to be joking as he was unable to read Ianto’s expression. Maybe it was too soon to hit him with such big news right after waking up. He took comfort in that Ianto had not pushed his hand away that was now pressed against his cheek.

  
“Oi, of course I do,” his eyes fell to Jack midsection. Ianto looked for several minutes, intently staring at the growing belly. At first, he thought it was just extra weight from poor eating habits, but the longer he looked the small mound resembled what he had seen on several women in the early stages of pregnancy. The slight difference was not really noticeable, but to someone with such a keen eye for detail as Ianto it was noticeable. There was also the fact that he prided himself, albeit secretly, an expert on every inch of Jack’s body.

  
The silence was torture for Jack. Ianto’s gaze burned through him like a laser and beads of sweat formed on the immortal’s forehead as he waited for any reaction from the young Welshman. It was another couple of agonizingly quiet minutes before Ianto’s hand reached out, searching for his stomach and not quite making it.

  
It was the only the only gesture the pregnant man needed. Jack took the reaching hand into his and squeezed tightly. 

  
Ianto scooted over in the bed, making room for his lover to sit next to him. Once Jack was within reach, the now smiling man untucked the front of Jack shirt.

  
Jack raised an eyebrow as he thought he was about to be undressed. Normally he would not object, but the Captain thought this was not the time nor place not to mention Ianto was in no condition for any strenuous activity. 

  
"Oh," a smile broke out on Jack's face as the younger man's hand lightly stroked the slight bump where his once flat stomach was. It just was not the loving gesture but the look of amazement, awe and joy that spread across Ianto's pale face. 

  
"I thought you said you were never doing this again?" Was Ianto sure about becoming a parent? No, but a sense of excitement invaded his senses. He and Jack were going to become parents...together. Ianto tried to contain the nervous giddy giggle and failed miserably.

  
Jack felt a flutter in his gut, but it was still to early to feel any movement from the life within. The pure unadulterated emotions emanating from the amazing man in front flowed into Jack, causing him to positively glow with delight. "I did. Then I met this sexy thief who stole my heart. The things I could tell you about him." The flirty, cat ate the canary grin made first appearance in a month.

  
"Go on. I'm interested to hear," Ianto played along, matching the contagious grin and throwing in his trademark eyebrow wiggle. "What makes him so special?" Ianto knew the tragic story behind Jack's other pregnancy and how it almost destroyed him. What changed his mind to tread into this uncertain and possibly dangerous path?

  
"Because he is unlike anyone or anything I've encountered. There aren't enough words in the universe to describe him. I know he's not going to let what happened to me last time happen again. Most importantly I really love him and I trust him implicitly." Jack's emotions started to get the better of him. Be it the hormones or some other force at work, Captain Jack was not saying. "And if he ever goes away that long again, I'm going to be very cross with him."

  
"I love you too," Ianto looked around to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation. When he was satisfied no one could hear, Ianto crooked his finger, beckoning Jack closer. "You better not let anyone else hear you talk like that. They will think you've gone soft."

  
"Oh," Jack tilted his head with a cocky grin spread across his face. "And I have a reputation to protect? Good thinking. I knew there was a reason I loved you. Not to mention how hot you are." Jack was silenced with a kiss and a what a sweet kiss it was. 

  
There was no need for the kiss be forced or rushed. They took their time exploring what could have been territory never to be explored again. There was no battle for dominance. There was a harmony to the kiss and anticipation of the other's needs. A perfect but heated balance and the bliss was only shattered when a cranky plump nurse barrelled into the room.

  
"Is everything alright, Mr. Jones?" The woman huffed when she saw the reason that Ianto's heart rate had skyrocketed. "You need to be taking it easy, Mr. Jones. You should know better," she pointed an accusatory finger at Jack. 

  
"He started it," Jack put on his best _I'm totally innocent_ face. "How can I say no to a face like that?" Ianto had his most charming pouting look on.

  
The nurse tutted and rolled her eyes before leaving the room. 

  
"Now we have to behave or else Nurse Ratched will yell at us again," Jack's face said he was going to do anything but behave.

  
"You sure it's a girl?" Ianto folded his hands into his lap. He was going to behave, if behaving meant teasing Jack and not letting him have another kiss. Then yes, Ianto was going to be on his best behaviour.

  
Jack growled and straightened his back. He was going to play his lover's little game...for now. "Owen ran all the tests and he is positive. Before you say anything, Owen's the only other soul to know. It's not like I had my choice in doctors."

  
"Brynn. I like Brynn."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"If we are going to have a daughter, she is going to have to have a name, right?" 

  
"Ianto, we have six months to come up with a name." Jack hid his excitement about Ianto taking so well to the idea of impending parenthood.

  
_Isolde_

  
_Morgan_

  
_Adien_

  
_Glenda_

  
_Teagan_

  
_Meredith_

  
_Jennifer_

  
_Rian_

  
_Owena_

  
_Myfanwy_

  
Jack pressed a finger to Ianto's lips, halting him from come up with any more names. "I'm going to stop you there, my sexy one. We are not naming our child after Owen and we are certainly not going to name her after our Pteranodon. Though, I am partial to the name Jackie." 

  
"Of course you are," Ianto smirked.

  
_Jacqueline_

  
_Jacques_

  
_Jaxa_

  
_Jaquina_

  
Ianto listened as Jack rattled off names all related to his own and he was sure more than half of them were made up. There was only one way to distract the Captain when he got this wrapped up in something and it would end with a visit from the nurse.

  
"Hey! You are trying to distract me. Not going to complain." This kiss had none of the tenderness of the last. Both men were hungry and not for food. Their lips were all but fused together as their tongues waged an epic battle. 

  
Ianto fumbled with the belt buckle of Jack's trousers as Jack's hands pulled at Ianto's hospital gown. Things got heated quickly and it was only a matter of time before the nurse broke up the fun. She she was unwound by a simple kiss, this might push her over the edge.

  
"Oh, god." A gasp came from the door. "Oi, this is a hospital. Not your bedroom," Rhiannon tried cover Mica's eyes from seeing too much of the passionate embrace.

  
"Mum, why doesn't Uncle Ianto have his hands in the other man's trousers?" 

  
"Nice. Real nice, Ianto. You're out cold for a month and this is the first thing that comes to mind when you wake up?" Rhiannon had no idea how to explain this to her daughter.  

  
In the month her brother had been in the hospital she never really said much to Jack during her visits as he usually moved to the far side of the room. Rhiannon was never quite sure the exact nature of the men's relationship, but knew the boss/employee line Jack used was not the whole story. What normal boss practically moves into their charge's hospital room? Rhiannon suspected that there was a romantic link between the men, but she wanted to hear it from Ianto first. "So he's not really your boss?"

  
"Jack is my boss..."

  
"Only at work. Because after hours, Ianto's the one in charge." Jack saw the _shut up_ glare from his boyfriend and stopped. "Not funny?"

  
"Not really?"

  
"I thought it was."

  
"I know. You still find the Hamster Dance funny."

  
"It **is** funny."

  
"Not when you set all the computers to start playing it at the same time. Owen was ready to put you in storage for that."

  
"Are you two done?" Rhiannon hated to break up the bantering. "You realize you sound like an old married couple." She could not complain because Ianto looked genuinely happy and she laughed when the couple shrugged their shoulders in unison.

  
"And so," the men spoke at the same time.

  
"How do you feel about having a niece and becoming an auntie?" Ianto asked as he reached for and squeezed Jack's hand.

  
"What? Really?" Her brother was full of surprises today and the smile on both their faces spoke volumes of the men's excitement of impending parenthood. "Way to go, my Little Dumbo." Rhiannon wanted to hug her brother, but it looked like there was no way to get between the two men.

  
"Don't even think of it," Ianto pointed a warning finger at Jack.

The End

 A/N:  Here is the link to the Hamster Dance, made popular in the late 90s. Here is the [Hamster Dance](http://www.angelfire.com/ak2/intelligencerreport/page50.index.html)

  
  



End file.
